A Stupid Mistake
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: Lives are changed over a stupid little mistake; whether for better or worse remains to be seen.
1. It starts

Author's Note:

Hello to everyone who's stumbled upon this fic. I'd like to take a moment to say that what you're about to read will certainly shock you, maybe even frighten you. If you manage to survive, and even - dare I say - seek more after this chapter, then I will be tickled with Glee.

This is a coupling fic, but I'm sure you already knew that.

So let's get this acid trip started!

* * *

><p>A Stupid Mistake<p>

x x x x

' _There were times when I thought you had to be the most insufferable creature I'd ever met. You were rude, egotistical, mean, you never seemed to care about anyone other than yourself. You were always trying to find ways to trick or prank everyone... Generally, you were a cold hearted prick._

_And then... you went and did something stupid...'_

x x x x_  
><em>

Thoughts, like time, can be short, long and often fleeting. The fleeting kind can veer between the most innocent and the most dangerous; since fleeting thoughts are usually something people think of fleetingly and do not act upon them.

Except for this time.

It had been another normal day, as far as a normal day could be anymore, for one Natsumi Hinata. She'd gotten up and made breakfast, gone to school, chilled with her friends after classes, and came back home to a house full of guys trying, yet again, to take over the world.

Er, frogs. Frog guys. Frog guys trying to take over the world.

Though it wasn't so much taking over the world for conquest, as it was for publicity, fame, fortune and glory. Then again, Natsumi wasn't to sure. What if the whole story Fuyuki told her about the Leader of Keron agreeing not to take over Pekopon was all just some elaborate setup?

She wouldn't put it passed the Fridiot to think of something like that. Yet, she did have to stop herself and think; it had already been four years since they'd come to this planet.

Four years since the day she and Fuyuki saw the little green toad hiding against her brother's wall.

As she opened the door, giving her normal greeting to everyone, she heard light footfalls thumping towards her. She looked up only to see a mass of green flying towards her. Stunned, Natsumi couldn't dodge away in time, and was instead tackled into a gripping hug like bear hold.

"NATSUMI! HELP ME! GIRORO WANTS TO KILL ME!"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DO! NOW GET BACK HE-He Heeey-Hi HI Natsumi! Welcome home."

"Thanks Giroro. Fridiot, let go!"

"N-No! If I do, he'll beat me up! If I hold onto you, you can be my shield!"

Natsumi was getting irritated, and didn't like to be used in such a manner. The only problem was that she couldn't just yank the invader off of her and throw him into the other. He had her arms pinned to her sides, with his own. This normally didn't happen as he was normally a small two foot tall alien frog.

Right now, however, he was a small five foot five tall...Pekoponian male.

This might seem very odd, and strange, but it really wasn't anything new. It all went back to just about two years ago; well, two years ago for the resident genius who made this all possible; one year for the rest of them. He'd hid this new little toy of his from the others for a year, before they'd caught him on it. That had been a crazy evening.

It turned out, the item in question, were actually items. Plural. Five of them. And they were big! Giant eight foot tall machines; cylindrical in design. They'd been all hooked up to various computers; giant cables running along the ground, and small control panels in front of each one. Each had a respective symbol on them.

The function of the machine? To render the slowly becoming obsolete 'suits' needless, and to practically 'be' a Pekoponian. No more frog headed people, no more worrying about running out of battery life for the anti barriers, no more hassle. All it required was a drop of the subjects blood and one painful body morphing process later - which Kululu had 'promised' was only the first time - the chosen alien frog looked, walked, talked, and smelled like a Pekoponian version of themselves. The only thing that didn't change was their DNA.

Thus, Natsumi's slight predicament was that the human version of Keroro was clamped around her, pinning her arms to her side, and being a general nuisance.

"I don't care what he does to you, because chances are, you deserved it! Now let me go or I will smack your head into the wall!" She yelled, then in another fit of annoyance, questioned the green haired boy.

"And why exactly are you in your human form? You always switch back when you're here."

Keroro blinked, then unlocked his hold and stood back a little. Putting a hand to his chin, the boy gave a slightly creepy grin; dark green eyes flashing.

"Gero-gerogero...Simple! I and Private Tamama are going out! There's a new all you can eat buffet grand opening downtown, and we are so going! Isn't that right, Tamama?"

"You got it, Sir! I'm gonna eat so much cake and ice cream 'till I puke!" The owner of said voice popped out, revealing a younger boy than the other in front of her.

He shuffled over to the two, and latched onto Keroro's arm.

"I'm ready when you are!" The dark violet haired boy spoke in a very chipper tone; dark blue eyes gleaming with some illogical affection.

"Great, 'cause I'm starving! Stupid Kululu was being a jerk and not letting us use the kitchen this whole time, while he did! We tried to cook stuff downstairs, but..."

"But you idiots somehow managed to destroy all the equipment thanks to you wanting stupid Space Spaghetti!" Giroro growled from the floor.

Looking down at the small red frog, Natsumi could see why the Corporal was pissed. Yeah, the Fridiot totally deserved being beaten for that; but honestly this wasn't what was actually getting under her skin. It was more the fact that someone had been in _her_ kitchen, using _her _things... who _never _cleaned anything he used; leaving _her_ stuck with the mess.

"Whatever." Natsumi brushed passed the others, stomping a bit as she made her way to the stairs, glancing into the living room kitchen combo and eying the culprit on the couch with a heated glare as she started up the steps. Once in her room, she tossed her book bag onto her bed, and went about changing from her school uniform to a random set of everyday clothes.

The whole time she did this, she was zoned. It had taken a number of months to get use to the fact the frogs now had human forms, and when she finally had, realized it was probably that much more of a hassle to deal with a house occupied with four, sometimes five guys. Excluding her brother of course. A lot of rather embarrassing things had occurred during this whole transition; the worse having to do with the genius himself.

She'd woken up in the early morning, not entirely coherent as she made her way to the toilet. In her sleep induced haze she failed to wonder why the light was on in the bathroom; as if it was perfectly natural. Reaching for one door; the other opened. Natsumi found herself waking up very quickly at the site of a very wet, very naked six foot talk blond staring down at her.

Natsumi froze at that point; face, ears and brain reaching critical meltdown. The image burned into her mind, and her brain overloaded to the point it didn't know under which file to store this said image:

Things you can't unsee, or things you throw into a tiny chain bound metal box sunk to the bottom of the ocean you only dare peek at when everyone you love and hold dear is at least four light years away from your vicinity.

A tap to the forehead broke her of this and Hinata Natsumi learned two things that day.

One: Even without having it on hand, Natsumi could call forth her powered battle suit from the sheer amount of overloaded stress her brain could no longer handle.

Two: Bathrooms, were extremely expensive to repair.

Two weeks had gone by before she'd seen the other again. When this came about, he only smirked, and had said three words to her:

"_Now, we're even."_

It had taken Keroro, Tamama, Dororo, Fuyuki, Momoka, Koyuki and Paul to hold back Natsumi, and even Giroro for some odd reason, not to send Kululu on a one way trip to hell.

Even then, other things had gone on to happen with everybody, not just her. Not too long after, she started to notice something change. She began to noticed that the majority of the time the frogs were home; they were just that - frogs. They'd mostly only be human if they were leaving to go out, or planning something stupid.

Yet there was an exception to this, and that exception was Kululu. For some reason, the Sargent Major was more often in his human form than his real form. She didn't really understand why and she was pretty sure she didn't care. Maybe it was just some stupid experiment. While it didn't seem like much cause for hassle; it was in fact, quite the opposite.

For two people that never really talked or interacted much, Natsumi was a bit agitated that she was usually a constant source of amusement for him; much like Giroro. Granted, she at first attributed this to the 'fearless leader', but there were little things he did strictly out of his own volition.

Shaking her head, she huffed out a breath, and having finished changing went back downstairs. She briefly noticed the front door slightly ajar; hearing Giroro's voice either reprimanding the green dork or yelling at him.

Turing away, she somewhat stomped into the living room. Looking over to the kitchen, she couldn't see much. Curiosity got the better of her and she looked in the fridge. She frowned, grinding teeth. Used pot was in the fridge, half full, uncovered.

This could be chalked up to two things. Kululu was lazy, and was...well, Kululu. The other was, simply put, he was a guy. Guys were stupid about stuff like this.

Pulling the pot out, and finding two large containers; Natsumi went about storing them properly and washing said pot. When she was done, she exhaled deeply. Today at school had been so busy and a lot of random club members from various sports had wanted her to help them out. Not really being able to get away from a majority of them, she'd begrudgingly accepted their requests and had missed half her outing with Yayoi and Satsuki. Even after she'd met up with her friends, the rest of that outing had been just as exhausting. All she wanted to do was crash.

Drying her hands, she walked over to the couch. She was tired, worn, and rather agitated about every little thing at this point. Thus, upon seeing resident genius Kululu stretched out across the entire length of one couch; and her favorite spot for gaming, her eye twitched. Raising a foot, she kicked his knee, hard.

"MOVE."

Slightly jolted, the tall blond grabbed the laptop to keep it from falling. Giving her a mildly annoyed look, he pulled his legs towards him, but didn't move them off the couch.

"Tch...Someone's pissy..."

"Move your feet!"

"No." And he went back to typing.

At this point, Natsumi didn't care anymore, and dropped the barbed comment she was going to throw. Instead, she plopped down; feeling slightly squished between the couches armrest, and the tucked legs of the other. Grabbing up her controller, she flipped on the TV and then to her game.

Within five minutes...everything was alright in Natsumi's world.

Until the legs moved; and she suddenly felt herself being pushed forward, almost over the armrest, a somewhat high pitch laugh granting at the back of her skull.

"Actually, this works much better, ki ki..."

Shaking from a mild rage she swung around, dislodging he feet off her back and swung the game controller at his face. She missed by an inch as he leaned back to avoid it.

"I will break your legs if you don't get them off this couch!" She yelled, grabbing at one of his ankles.

"Threat or Promise; it's hard to tell with you sometimes."

God damn this guy was so infuriating! She gripped, hard, which did actually seem to be having some effect.

"How much do you like walking?"

"You'll have to do better than that..." Though the look on his face told her she wouldn't have to do too much more.

That was probably the only thing about Kululu in his human form she actually liked; his face was an open book; unlike when he was normal and wore those incredibly thick glasses that made it impossible to see his emotions.

However, with this form, he wasn't very good at hiding things, and she had to guess it was due to his eyes. While everyone else seemed to have an eye color suited to them; Keroro's dark green, Tamama's dark blue, Giroro's navy blue, Dororo's aquamarine... it was Kululu that threw her for a loop. She's expected the prick to have yellow, orange or even red eyes for what a demon he could be.

But she was entirely off.

They were sky blue mixed with light purple. He had Sectoral Heterochromia. It was...strange. And because they weren't hidden behind thick glasses, and only thin normal ones, it left him open. Whether or not he was aware of this fact could be up for debate; though Natsumi liked to think he might not truly realize it.

Moving her other hand up, she was planning on grabbing his foot and twisting against his ankle, intent on at the very least one hell of a sprain. However, as her hand brushed against said foot; she never made it that far, as suddenly he jerked back; freeing captured appendage and swinging to sit upright; feet firmly planted on the floor.

"Alright, I get it." Kululu snapped, looking annoyed...yet slightly flustered.

Natsumi at first was slightly confused as to what just happened, until her mind replayed the event in her head. Picking her game controller back up, she turned back towards the television, smirking lightly. It seemed someone was incredibly ticklish. She'd have to remember that for the next time he tried to black mail her with anything. She finally had a way to dish it right back.

For a short while, everything was quiet around the house. The exceptions were the various noises being made by various appliances; the game on the television, the tapping of computer keys, the clock ticking by the seconds, and other white noise lost to most people.

Kululu heard everything. The only reason he didn't go insane, perhaps more so than some would argue him being already, was due to the fact he could filter any noise either completely out or just change its frequency into something pleasant. It was for this useful trait in which he could hear the front door shut, and the sound of tiny feet padding across the floor in the entrance even with Natsumi's video game going off right next to him.

The genius smirked to himself. Giroro had not been happy at all with Keroro and Tamama turning the underground base into a slip-n-slide of Space Spaghetti. It was a very delicate dish, that required precision, balance, patience and a Mark 8.4 Hyper Canon Blaster. Did they serious think he was going to let the fun of watching them fail be wasted in such a tiny part of the house? He knew Keroro would get pissed enough to blast it one too many times; then even more as it grew bigger and bigger. Why not give him the extra room?

So no, he wasn't really concerned for the kitchen being damaged. Though he didn't want them messing up or bugging him for his Curry.

Turning his attention back towards the Corporal, though still typing away on his laptop, Kululu's smirk grew just a tiny more. He'd have to get in a good jibe at the warrior for this. What could he say? His thoughts raced a mile a minute as he set the laptop down; giving his fingers a moment to rest. Getting under the red keronian's skin was always rewarding fun. Yet what to say? What to do...

He glanced at the game on the screen, then the girl playing said game. Ooo, something embarrassing in front of Natsumi. Double points. A myriad of ideas crossed his mind at this; each one just as good as the last. Giroro would walk in already being stress, he'd rile him up a little more and hit him with a zing. It would send the Corporal into an embarrassed frenzy. Kululu had to hold back a chuckle.

And then he had a fleeting thought.

It was quick. It was random. It was sadistically delicious; and would probably earn him a hell of a beating. It would be so worth it.

Hearing the footfalls of the other coming up, Kululu leaned over towards the girl sitting next to him.

"Hey, Natsumi; Do me a favor."

Natsumi frowned, eyes glued to the screen. He had some nerve asking her that.

"Can it wait like, five seconds?" She replied slightly annoyed.

She was in the middle of a really tough boss battle and didn't want to be pulled away from it over something that was most likely going to be not worth her time.

"No. Come on; it'll be hilarious."

Natsumi's eyebrows furrowed. That had sounded suspicious. She was starting to think he was planning something. Pausing her game to her reluctance she turned, starring up at the other with a heated gaze.

"What is so important it can't wait-"

Her words ceased. Her breathing stopped. Her mind blanked.

The footfalls had stopped. An almost silent gasp.

A silent victory of delicious deviousness.

All of this...over a kiss.

Kululu had heard the quick and panicked retreat from the warrior. He had no doubt the other would ream into him later, but for now, he didn't care.

Without thinking, he ran his tongue across Natsumi's bottom lip. The taste of cinnamon caught him a little by surprise but he found he liked it. At this gesture, her lips had parted slightly; expectantly. He obliged before he could stop himself.

A jolt like cold electricity ran down his spine; and Kululu jerked back; eyes wide and unsure what the hell just exactly happened.

Natsumi sat frozen; mind still blank, voice still lost. Hazel eyes wide, unfocused.

Frowning, Kululu turned and slammed the laptop close with one hand before yanking it off the table, and himself up from the couch. The minute he'd walked out of the room, he'd made it three steps before collapsing against the wall next to the bathroom door. One hand clutched to the potable computer, the other covering half his face.

His face felt hot; like it was burning. He was also pretty sure the base coils in his headphones were slightly overheating as well. What had just happened? It was like... some sort of electric shock had ran down his spine and through his body. It was both unnerving and exciting; which caused him pause. Absently, he licked his lips. The taste of cinnamon was still there; though faint. Pulling his hand away from his face, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small white device. Thumbing it quickly; Kululu disappeared from the hallway.

Natsumi had snapped from her daze when Kululu had slammed his laptop closed, yet she couldn't voice any words to stop the other from leaving. Thought after thought raced through her mind; and she was still too jarred from what happen to really feel any kind of emotional outbreak. What should could feel though was her unsteady breathing, slightly faster pulse and the heat on her face and ears.

Desperate for an anchor to weigh her down, her mind latched onto the only simple solid string of fact and truth it could.

It was the taste of Mint on her tongue.

"Natsumi!"

She jerked, sitting upright, at the sudden voice freeing her from the trance like state she'd been in. Still trying to calm down she noticed her brother Fuyuki was standing next to her, looking a little concerned.

"Hey, Sis...you okay?" The younger Hinata seemed to relax a little.

"Ah...Ye...Yeah. Yeah, I'm...okay. What's up?"

"You tell me. I called out to you like three times. It's like you didn't even hear me."

"Sorry, I... was just thinking..."

Fuyuki frowned a little and bent down; looking his sister over.

"Natsumi, I think you might be coming down with something." He pondered curiously and touched his forehead to hers. After only two seconds, he pulled back, startled.

"Natsumi! You're burning up! Do you have a fever? Wait, I'll go get thermometer."

"NO! No! I'm fine! I swear! Just-" She shook her head, bringing her hands to her face.

Her eyes widened. Fuyuki was right! She was freaking burning! She closed her eyes, willing for the burning flush to go away. No, no, no...this was..._not possible._ She refused to believe her body! The only one who did this to her was-

"SABURO!"

She clasped her hands together, covering her mouth; a sick sinking feeling falling into the pit of her stomach as well as racing down her back.

"Oh, yeah, weren't you two suppose to go out tonight, or did you guys cancel?"

Confused at her brother's question, she turned her attention to the clock. The current time was already eight twenty-two. They were suppose to have met up at eight.

"Dammit!"

Getting up from the couch, Natsumi ran to the bathroom; splashing her face with the coldest water she could get from the faucet. She grabbed up the brush and brushed her hair as best she could, drying off with a small washcloth and then bolted upstairs for her purse, wallet, and keys. Her phone was tucked into her pocket already.

She pulled it out, and noticed it had one missed text message from Saburo. She checked it. He was asking if she was alright, and still wanted to go out. She replied hastily, telling him she just lost track of time.

It was _technically_ true.

Obtaining her keys and purse, Natsumi frowned a little when she passed her closet. The dress she was planning on wearing tonight was hanging up, mocking her. If she tried to change now, she'd just waste more time. Leaving her room, she sprinted down the steps, telling a confused looking Fuyuki to find something to eat in the fridge if he was hungry. Slipping on her shoes, she gave a quick goodbye and was out the door.

x x x x

The cool crisp night air raced across Natsumi's skin as she ran down the sidewalk. She'd been running since she left the house, so it wasn't as chilly anymore, since her run had kept her heart racing and body warm. The agreed meeting spot was in the middle of town, near the little amusement park that had the Ferris wheel. She wasn't too far away.

A few minutes later, as she rounded a corner block, she could make out the older teen. He was leaning against a post, sporting a rather appealing ensemble. She kept her pace, not slowing down until she was just a few feet away.

Saburo had turned, seeing Natsumi rushing towards him. He gave a small amused smile to this, before suddenly being tackled into a deep lip lock. Surprised for only a moment, he returned her kiss in kind.

Natsumi exhaled slowly through her nose, hugging close to the other teen and kissing him with as much vigor as she could as that moment. Tension she didn't know she had drained away, as did the entire days events before this moment; her mind throwing up a mental barricade. She hummed from the back of her throat, and felt herself smile a little.

Apples and Peaches. This was familiar. This was _right_.

She broke away first, pulling back and giving the other a sheepish smile.

"Sorry I'm late."

"The greeting more than makes up for it." He smiled back, giving her a wink.

"Come on, let's head over to the restaurant first, then we can swing back by the amusement park; or we can do a movie."

"The park with be fine. It's been a while since we went."

The two teens shared small talk as they walked arms linked down the sidewalk. It ranged from anything and everything and this night, Natsumi was grateful for the amazing feat that nothing was brought up about _any_ frog, let alone her boyfriend's best friend.

After about half an hour they'd made it to the restaurant. While it wasn't something overly fancy, it was a little more upscale than most of the sit down restaurants along the block. Over the course of their dinner, they'd talked a bit more, though the focus this time was more on Saburo and what new company or agents were trying to scout him out for their products or endorsements.

This was nothing new to Natsumi. She laughed with him about how stupid some of these people could be; and what they'd do or say to get someone under a contract. Shortly after they had starting going out, Saburo had dropped a couple hints here and there as to why he always seemed so elusive. Once Natsumi realized the truth...she'd been completely floored! Though Saburo asked her to keep the secret, which she willingly agreed to.

It wasn't until desert that Natsumi's mental barrier somehow weakened or quite possibly failed her completely. The most likely cause being the ever nagging sense of guilt and shame digging at the back of her skull; which she dutifully ignored in favor of trying to wash it away with her drink.

At this same moment, the waitress came over, and asked if they'd enjoy any desert. It wasn't so much a custom, par sey, but when a new desert came onto the menu Natsumi and Saburo usually got it to split. As the older teen asked what was new, the waitress promptly replied they had a new import Chocolate cream de Mint; dusted with Cinnamon.

Natsumi then promptly choked on her drink. Inhaling ice cubes was never fun.

Waving off both looks of concern, while grabbing up a napkin to both hide her face from some embarassment, as well as dry off, Natsumi politely asked if they could have a fruit desert instead. Saburo had no problem with it, and found the ordeal both slightly comical and somewhat odd. He had asked if she was alright and again she waved him off.

When the waitress came back, Natsumi almost let out an exasperated sigh.

The dessert was a Chocolate Fruit spaghetti like thing; the 'noodles' being made of white chocolate.

Oh how life loved irony.

x x x x

"You sure you're alright?"

"I promise I'm okay. It was just, a hiccup. It happens."

"Alright. I'll stop bugging you about it." Saburo gave her a soft grin, then sighed.

"I may have to cancel for Saturday."

Natsumi frowned slightly.

"Why, what's going on?"

"Just, all these people coming at me lately; it must be some big season somewhere for new hot celebs they want to push. It's enough to dogde them as it is, but... I'm just getting kinda stressed out. I think I'm just going to stay in and get some extra sleep."

"Sounds like a good plan, actually." She smiled.

They came to a stop outside her house. It was pushing a little passed eleven so pretty much everyone would have been asleep.

"Maybe we can do something Sunday. I'll try to get some free time." Saburo smiled.

"Yeah...sounds good."

Natsumi fidgeted, biting her lips. Saburo rose an eyebrow; knowing that look. She wanted to tell him something, but couldn't figure out how to.

"Uhm..."

"Yeah?"

Natsumi swallowed, gritting her teeth.

"E..earlier today..."

"Hmm?"

Saburo waited. Eventually after a few moments of stumbling, she'd blurt out whatever was bothering her. It was kinda cute, in a way.

'_Say it! Say it! Say it! Say it!'_

"Earlier... I..."

'_SAY IT!'_

Natsumi choked.

"I'M SO SORRY I WAS SO LATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

And she bowed, low, hiding her face. She couldn't look Saburo in the eyes.

Saburo just smiled, giving a slight chuckle. He'd had an idea that was why she'd been so worked up. Natsumi hated being late for anything she deemed 'important' and the boy knew their times together were just that.

Pulling her up, seeing her eyes closed tightly, he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"You know that's a silly thing to be so upset about. I don't care if you were late. We all lose track of time at some point. For all I know, it could have been something important."

That comment sent a harsh pain through her chest; but she kept as still as a statue.

"Relax. It's fine. There's nothing to forgive. No harm done."

Natsumi nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Now, it's getting late so go ahead and get some rest. I dunno about you but I'm a bit drained. Today was one crazy day for both of us." He smiled, remembering what Natsumi had told him about what happen with her at school.

"Yeah..." She nodded.

"Until Sunday, maybe." He pulled her into a hug, which Natsumi automatically returned.

"Sunday, maybe." She repeated, softly.

They parted ways and Natsumi turned and headed inside quickly. Opening and closing the door as quietly as she could, Natsumi leaned against the door, and slowly slipped into a sitting position. She wasn't staring at any one thing, just her vision was a bit unfocused.

'_What the hell is wrong with you!'_

"I couldn't say it..." Natsumi said to herself... words so quiet, almost inaudible.

'_Why the hell not?'_

"I don't know..."

'_You were afraid. You were terrified of what Saburo would say.'_

She began to fiddle with her shoes, trying to take them off; while her inner thoughts continued to berate her.

'_You pretty much lied to him.'_

She fumbled her shoe a moment, before getting the first one off.

'_So what? Are we just going to ignore this? Not tell him?'_

She kicked off the other shoe, not careing where it landed.

'_Lying to him is what's going to upset him the most! Not exactly what happen; though that might have him upset. We need to tell him, and tell him Sunday!'_

She got up and headed towards the stairs.

'_Unless... there's a reason you're so scared to tell Saburo.'_

Natsumi gripped the staircase railing hard, shaking her head.

'_Why are you so scared? You think he'd leave you over it? Saburo's not that petty. No.. there's something else isn't there?'_

Natsumi let go of the railing, taking the steps two by two. When she made it to her door she slipped in quietly. Too worn to bother with late night routines before bed, Natsumi shed her clothes quickly in favor of her pajamas she wore to sleep.

'_No. I was scared. That's all. Nothing else.'_

'_There's more to it.'_

'_No. I'll tell him Sunday. Until then... it never happened.'_

She swallowed, falling unceremoniously into her bed.

'_It never happened.'_

She managed to make herself somewhat comfortable.

'_It. Never. Happened.'_

For some reason, this conviction was starting to have her ease up and relax. Slowly she began to drift into a calm lulled state. Exhaling, she closed her eyes, starting to feel a bit calmer... until she absently licked at her lips, remembering the dessert.

It was there. It was faint, but it was enough.

Gripping her pillow, Natsumi grit her teeth, eventually succumbing to all of the days stress and falling into a restless sleep.

x x x x

Quiet and Darkness settled over the Hinata house, just as it did with every other house in the city. It had settled amongst the occupants as well save one.

The only lights left on this late at night weren't so much lights as they were large screens. The dull hum from numerous computers and random clicks of keys from a keyboard were the only sounds being made in the simi-lit room.

Then the clicking stopped.

"Tch..."

Since earlier that day when he'd disappeared from the hallway, Kululu had been working away on his computers non-stop. He'd burned through multiple projects he deemed not worth his effort, even though they were requested by the Sarg. He'd also gone over dozens of reports collected all across the farther reaches of space his satellite could pull frequency from. There had also been time for a bio molecular scan, building and installing yet another computer tower system and rewriting over twenty three software programs just to keep them up to date.

Yet this all had only taken up an hour and forty five minutes. By the time he'd finished all of this it was only ten.

Leaning back in his modified chair; Kululu stared blankly at the screen before him as he propped his feet on the edge of the console.

Even during multiple calculations and crunching quantum data, Kululu had his mind on fifty other things. It was always like this; rarely did he ever focus on one thing at a time. During the times he did, however, his mind would run in overdrive with idea upon idea; thought after thought until he literally had to force himself to stop.

As he stared blankly ahead, his mind had indeed latched onto a single thought; one he'd pushed away with all the work he'd had. Now that it was done, the thought came back at full force. This time he didn't bother trying to fight it.

The kiss from earlier.

What had happened exactly?

He couldn't figure it out and it was bothering him.

During the first year after building the initial machine, Kululu had spent about two months gathering an entire terabyte worth of information about all things relating to Pekopon and Pekoponians. Most of it was all observational; the stuff you normally can't get with cameras and surveillance devices. Some of it was just expanding upon what he'd already known.

However, by the end of the third month, the trips wound up being more for fun that research. Also at this point, he'd become a DJ for a pretty swinging Pekoponian club in the downtown area. It was one of those clubs you had to either know someone who knew how to get there, or stumble upon it by sheer luck.

As it was, he still held the gig, and was regularly paid for it. This was one of the hundreds of little details he'd left out of his story he told the platoon when they caught him.

That... had not been a fun day.

Granted once everyone else found out they had each been built a machine and they could be Pekoponians too, then it was like nothing ever happen and Keroro actually praised him like no tomorrow.

He exhaled sharply.

Yeah, just forget about the fact everyone had pretty much attacked him shortly after getting in. No one listened to explanations before jumping the gun it seemed.

Kululu sighed, running a hand through his hair and resting it on the back of his neck. He pulled away from this line of thinking to return back to the original that had started it, while still thinking of the first year.

He'd spent a great deal of time at that club and met a lot of people he found to be a bit entertaining. He'd gained a bit of a popularity status and he was pretty proud of this. He went by the handle '966' and knew most of the live performers by name.

So it was of no surprise to know that with all this came a decent bit of flirting on his part with a numerous amount of Pekoponian women. At first it had been just to see if he could do it; which he'd had no doubts to. It didn't change until one night, while he was heading on stage, that a girl stopped him and asked for an autograph.

Smirking, feeling a bit cheeky, he'd taken the marker she'd had and signed the front on her shirt.

Her reaction was not what he'd been expecting so instead of being dumbfounded, or taken back by his forwardness of signing over her bust, she instead had given a scream of excitement and jumped; then proceeded to pull him into a three second lip lock before speeding off to go make her friend jealous.

That had...been extremely weird and surprising.

He found he didn't hate it.

Altering his game a bit to see what it took to get a girl to kiss him, he found it was almost embarrassingly easy. Thanks to this it was now a little known fact at the club that he was referred to as being a little bit promiscuous. He didn't bother denying it.

So yes, he'd kissed a number of Pekoponian women in these past two years.

Yet none of them ever gave him the feeling like he got today.

This is why he was getting frustrated with this.

Sure they'd felt good. Hell, this whole thing was a complete sensation trip. The differences in textures of the skin; they way it reacted, how it moved, the overall feeling. The way this body form worked compared to his real body was like some sort of addiction.

Not saying he wouldn't transform back when he needed to, or just felt like it. Though that was probably why he stayed in this form so much.

Leaning forward, he typed at some keys. All his previous work cleared off the screen to be replaced. Across the screen numerous data files, photos, research studies, video files, charts and voice records all began popping up.

All of them were of Natsumi.

He stared blankly at the screens, eyes slowly narrowing in thought.

'_What makes _you_ so damn special?'_

There was nothing about Natsumi, save maybe a handful of facts, that he didn't know about.

Once he'd been brought to the platoon by Saburo, he'd made quick work of setting up his lab and gathering and compiling data about everything to do with the resident of the Hinata household. Standard procedure warranted this alone. However, as time went on, Kululu had noticed Natsumi's read outs began to change slightly almost everyday, compared to other Pekoponian read outs he'd collected. He'd brushed it off; thinking it temporary.

On top of that, there was no surprise when it came to this girl. Her moods could be tuned by a dial! It was either happy, sad, angry, hungry or sleep.

Kululu tapped at a key, and two image diagrams came up. One was of Natsumi, much older, and the other was of Aki Hinata, the two kid's mother.

He, as well as everyone else, already knew what Natsumi would look like as an adult. She was basically going to be like her mom. Granted, only he probably knew the exact slight difference between the younger Hinata and her mother would have.

Height: .4cm shorter

Bust: .9cm larger

Waist: .3cm larger

Hips: .2cm smaller

Weight: 20 lbs

Leaning back again, feet propped up and hands behind his head, Kululu just stared at everything on the screens.

Sure she was attractive but he'd never caught himself staring at her with interest... unlike someone he could name.

Was it because of the familiarity? The fact they'd all lived under the same roof for just a hair over four years. Had this created some kind of wall? Maybe, subconsciously.

He found it hilarious to tease her; it was too easy.

Unlike the others who'd flee in terror when she got upset, she didn't scare him.

At least, not all the time. There were a couple times, when she'd gotten really, really, _really_ upset that even he had felt a stir of panic and sense of mild doom. Yet they were few and far between. Generally he didn't shy away from her anger.

Her fighting skills were impressive for a Pekoponian, and on a couple of occasions found something she managed to pull off during a fight worth taking note over.

She was easy to manipulate when she wanted something. He had gigabytes of photos proving this as well as the fan club on Keron and cash from merchandising.

Did she know how famous she was there? Most likely no.

Still, none of this explained it. Why had it worked him up so much?

Slouching slightly in the chair, Kululu crossed his arms in front of him; feet still propped up on his desk. He'd made quite a few somewhat naughty DVD's featuring the redhead. With all the material he had access to; creating a believably realistic model had been child's play. Most were like dating sims, but there were a few other ones, like the battle sim.

But he never actually looked over the final product. He had an outside source do this. No matter what anyone said, working on and piecing together a project was very different from seeing the final deal play out in full.

In fact, he had plenty of photos that put the girl in what other aliens would deem naughty, risque and even erotic. He'd taken them all himself. Yet it had business; nothing more, nothing less. In that kind of mindset, Kululu wouldn't have any other thoughts other than what the target audience wanted and how to go about it.

So was that it then? Because he never crossed a line he didn't even notice was there?

He couldn't decide if it was amazingly brilliant or completely stupid.

At the club, he'd entertained the idea of fooling around with a lot of the girls he saw there. Some ideas more devious than other. Yet he never really acted on most; only the truly promising ones.

So it appeared to him the only one who ever sat around and entertained idea about Natsumi was the hot blooded Corporal. Kululu was pretty sure if Giroro ever knew he had all of this, the old man would probably have a stroke.

Not before trying to murder him, of course.

So what the hell? He was done, and nothing else he needed to do was of that much importance to him. He'd already been focused on this agitation for the better part of an hour anyway. So why not cross the line?

Closing his eyes and going back to earlier; he let himself focus on this kiss. It wasn't too hard as he could still somewhat feel it now, and there was still a hint of cinnamon on his tongue.

Yet here, events played out differently. It went further. Of course for reality sake, Natsumi put up a bit of resistance; was a bit annoyed and tried to play off her game as more important. He did have to admit she could be a bit feisty, and that was rather hot. Though eventually she caved, yet still a bit sassy until she started getting into; much to her chagrin at first.

He pressed further. Yet the more he did, the less he became aware of his surroundings. It didn't bother him so much because there didn't seem to be anything to this; and he was very close to toeing over another line; which he did anyway. Not like he didn't have video footage anyway.

There was a sudden sensation of falling, only to be replaced by a quick sharp pain down the side of his thumb that jarred Kululu from the fantasy. He bolted upright, hands clenched tightly over the ends of his armrests; knuckles slowly turning white. He was breathing a bit heavily and felt a little sweaty. He noticed one leg had slipped across part of the keyboard; having brought up all his cameras on the left most screen.

Looking to his right hand, he saw a thin red cut on his thumb. He ignored the slight sting in favor of figuring out how the hell that happened. It didn't take more than a couple seconds once it dawned on him that his jeans were uncomfortably tight, and his zipper had been undone.

Jerking upright, and pulling his legs onto the edge of the chair, Kululu dropped his head back.

"Fucking hell..."

After a couple moments of leveled breathing, Kululu moved his feet down and began to shut down the computer systems. Normally he left them on, and even further would stay up way later than eleven twenty five, but he honestly just wanted to sleep. He was already kind of worn from the past week of projects and Keroro's ridiculous antics. This just decided to be the icing on the cake, so to speak.

As he shut them down, he noticed movement on camera three in the main hallway.

Turning to focus in on it, he found himself staring at none other than a somewhat zoned looking Natsumi, just coming home from her outing with Saburo.

Kululu grunted through grit teeth; this was bringing up a whole new paradox he didn't want to deal with right now.

Pressing a few keys, he set the camera to record audio and video and save it for later. He was mildly curious as to why the girl walked in and just collapsed against the door, but not enough at this moment in time.

Shutting it all down; he got up from the chair and began towards the door. If he was going to get to sleep anytime soon he was gonna need a quick cold shower.

Thus he made his way towards the bases overly elaborate bath.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated, but not necessary.<p> 


	2. Playing Pretend

I'm not dead! I've just been really busy lately and well, I finally got my spark back! However, I fear that time has ebbed away at how awesome that spark use to be, so basically I'm saying this: I really hope this new chapter makes up for the late update. Also, I really hope it still have the same feel and flow. So, let's not wait any longer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Keroro Gunso/Stg. Frog

- Stupid Mistake - Chapter 2 -

' _You were slowly throwing everything in your life away... on an uncertainty - a risk - over something I don't think anyone thought you capable of..._

_You were doing it out of love.'_

Some days later, two weeks had passed. In the flurry of excitement and lack there of, the days had seemed to both go by quickly and drag on forever. This of course meant the days that went quickly were rather good to the Hinata girl, and the days that dragged were the ones that dealt with unpleasantries and of course, the frogs.

Always up to something, always trying to pull off some big plan, and in the end getting nowhere. She couldn't explain it but it was like the pests had been supercharged with energy and enough crazy ideas that her mind was trying desperately to keep pace with thwarting whatever stupid game or plan the Fridiot came up with.

Yet today was quiet. Eerily so.

There was no hustle or bustle in the kitchen. No crazy mess to clean in the living room.

The house was dark; at least, darker than usual as the sun was hidden behind a brooding storm cloud. There was no one in the main area of the house to hear the front door open quietly. No one there to catch the almost inaudible 'I'm home.' The only sound aside front the quiet footsteps of a slightly damp Natsumi was the trickle of rain.

She shuffled along the hallway, up the stairs and to her room. She vaguely recalled getting dressed in some more comfortable clothes. After this she made her way back down the stairs and into the kitchen, planning on making... something. Natsumi stopped before the sink, staring off. Her mind was taking her back and replaying what had happened about an hour ago. Her vision blurred as the tears came but no sound escaped her lips.

Stress and pressure had been building upon radio's new rising star, and the young man had been reaching his breaking point. It was a testament to his nature that the normally laid back and chill teen had taken so much more than thought possible. However, everyone had a breaking point, and unfortunately Saburo had hit his.

Their day had started out alright enough, yet Natsumi could tell Saburo was trying to keep face while in her company. She told him numerous times he didn't have to, yet he'd tell her there wasn't anything to worry about. Perhaps that might have been the start of it. Her gentle prodding might have been a trigger.

As the day grew, so did Saburo's tiredness and frustrations. Anywhere they went, a small crowd would form. Eventually, people from the press or a news station would get wind. It was a common occurrence that was becoming a constant nuisance. Not once did they really get to spend the day as just the two of them.

Towards the middle of their day, they'd finally managed to find a place devoid of others. Saburo let himself breath a bit. At first he made light jokes of the situation. Those soon turned into a small rant; something Natsumi never had heard from the other, but listened anyway. It sounded like he needed to let some stuff go.

As everything was a bit of a blur to her now, she couldn't remember exactly how it had started, but one minute she was agreeing to things he was ranting about, and the next minute the rant had become somewhat of an argument between Saburo and herself. At first it was mere bickering; the words no longer coming to her mind. Then there was a rising increase of voices; to the point of yelling; maybe even shouting.

Never in a million years had she ever thought her and Saburo would have a fight. Natsumi knew most couples fought on occasion, but she just never pictured her and Saburo capable of such a thing. It didn't seem to be something in his nature; but then again, he was human too, and under a lot of stress and pressure he'd never had to deal with before.

Then it happened.

The thing she'd been hiding from him. The words she could not say before.

It slipped.

All conversation stopped at this point; at least, for a few moments. The next words Saburo spoke were not shouted nor yelled. Instead they were quite. They hit Natsumi like a punch to the gut. Everything around her faded away, as the words repeated in her head. She didn't want to believe he'd meant it, but the look in his eyes and the sound in his voice told her he did.

Before she'd had any chance to retaliate and say anything back, he'd given her a quick 'Goodbye' before disappearing through a door he'd drawn on a wall while she'd zoned. The door faded away after he went through so she couldn't follow and there was no telling where he could be. It could be anywhere.

Pulling away from the unpleasant memory, Natsumi felt, rather than heard, someone standing behind her. She quickly brushed away the tears with the back of a hand but made no move to turn around. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone.

"Hey."

Oh great. Out of all the people - aliens - whatever - living under this roof, _he's_got to pop up now of all times.

She didn't respond. She didn't want to deal with _him_right now. Course at the same time, she didn't trust herself to talk either.

"Look, I normally don't say this, nor ever mean it if I do... but for once...I truly am sorry."

Natsumi's hands gripped the edge of the sink. It sounded so genuine, so real. In fact, his voice even sounded... a bit softer? Was he trying to be nice, or was this a game?

"I really thought you two had it going; hell I was probably your biggest supporter without ever saying as much."

Did he know what happened?

For a moment, it was quiet again, until Natsumi finally found her voice.

"It's alright. It's not like I didn't expect this sooner or later."

There was a pause.

"We were starting to grow apart anyway. I could see it, I just didn't want to believe it. I think the only reason we stayed together for so long was because of the comfort; that we didn't want to give up what we already knew. Maybe it might have fizzled out differently, if not for all this publicity and stress... perhaps we might even rekindled something later... but... I just don't know."

Again it was silent except the patter of dying rain. Natsumi gave an exhaling sigh, as she stood up a bit and let go of the counter.

"I... appreciate the apology, I do, and the support...but I'll be fine. No need to worry over-"

As she turned to face the tall blond, she froze mid sentence, a catch in her breath.

He stood by the counter, couple feet away, looking pretty straight faced. He looked a little ragged, as if just waking up from a nap, or perhaps having an experiment blow up in his face. Yet what stood out the most was the rather painful looking bruise around his left eye.

It was as if someone punched him in the face.

Natsumi's eyes widened slowly. She'd seen the frogs beaten up before, mostly as frogs, though once she did see Keroro and Giroro scuff it out in their human forms; and the resulting damage. It was a bit shocking to see Kululu with such a blow. What was more shocking was the fact that tears were once again starting to fall, silently.

Her brain was slowly coming to realize this being in front of her had just had his ass kicked; and the realization of who it had to have been that did it suddenly struck the girl like a bolt of lightening.

Her hand flew up to her lips as they quivered, not wanting to believe the idea in her head: the idea that the superstar radio teen would hit his best friend.

It just made the tears fall that much faster and left the resident genius standing before the distraught girl feeling a bit lost and rather uncomfortable.

It irked him.

This sort of thing usually made him feel giddy; not guilty.

Frowning ever so slightly, Kululu reached out a hand, not entirely sure what gesture to offer in this situation.

x x x x

It was sometime early in the afternoon, judging by the noise level going on in the world around him, and he could tell the light rainfall had finally come to an end. Unzipping the flap of his tent, the Corporal stepped out from his little sanctuary and stretched; standing tall. He inhaled deeply, taking in the smells of rain, wet grass and the crisp cool breeze.

It brought with it a hint of promise.

For what, the red frog alien had no clue, but he was sure it was something good. He didn't get these feelings all too often; rarely in fact, and usually it was on the battlefield, or involving a battle.

Moving over to the little fire pit he had built, he began to clear away the wet mess of what had once been embers and ash of twigs long since burnt. He would only need a small dry spot; once he got a fire going, it would dry the rest of the pit area up. Then he'd fish out some of the rather prime picked sweet potatoes he'd recently gathered from his 'secret garden,' so to speak. Of course he'd have to make a spare one for Natsumi too...

Giroro paused for a moment, a smile sweeping across his face he couldn't stop. Natsumi... how such a Pekoponian could make him feel so goofy on the inside, and make his heart beat feel like the pulsing of one of his many machine rifle guns.

So what if she and that..._boy_...were dating...

It wasn't like it was going to be forever, right? There could be...they might...

Giroro shook his head, ridding these thoughts from his mind. He shouldn't be thinking like that. If he really cared about Natsumi, then he should be happy for her; regardless if she was with someone else.

And Natsumi still seem to make time for him, so... they still had little moments.

"Hmm." Giroro nodded, the smile softening.

Looking up, he cast a glance towards the kitchen, hoping to maybe spot the girl in question skipping around the kitchen; no doubt putting something delicious together for dinner.

His blood ran cold. His eyes widened as it felt like he'd just lost his breath.

He had in fact seen Natsumi in the kitchen through the sliding glass door. However she was not happily preparing dinner.

She was crying! She was in pain!

With that _demon_right there looking like he was about to do Keron knows what to her!

He didn't hear the growl rip from his throat, nor register the short scream Natsumi made as he - with inhuman speed - leaped from his spot on the grass, ripped open the sliding glass door and position himself in between the two figures; gun drawn and aimed right in the face of the other male.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you to hell right now!" Giroro's voice growled as he stood ready; poised on the counter.

Oh how he wanted to pull the trigger. The animosity was palpable. That little stunt the yellow bastard had pulled not too long ago still burning in the Corporal's mind. It had hurt, deeply. Not to mention, how had Natsumi felt? Being used like some puppet. Violated even! It was unforgivable!

Kululu let his hand fall back to his side, looking a bit annoyed at the older Keronian.

"Well well. Look what the storm blew in...more hot air."

"I'm through with you and your attitude; your devices, your screwed up way of thinking. I'm going to do this world and Keron a favor, and put you out of everyone's misery!"

"Then I'll just have to bring you with me, old man. You know what they say here... 'Misery loves company,' ku ku ku."

"The only reason you're not dead yet is because I don't want Natsumi to have to waste her time cleaning up your blood off her kitchen floor!"

"Is that really the case, or is it because you think you might be reprimanded for killing another Keronian? Or could it be you'd possibly miss me?" A smirk found it's way to Kululu's lips.

Giroro's eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously; he let out a snarling like growl and snort.

"Like a piece of trash like you is worth missing!"

For a second, Kululu's expression faltered, but it was quickly replaced by one of intense ire. Giroro wouldn't have seen the flash of hurt; wouldn't have been looking for it. No one ever did when it came to him.

Before Kululu could retort, he was cut off.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!"

Both Keronians froze, then turned to look upon the up until then silent observer. Her face was tear stained, and her complexion a bit pale with exception to her eyes and cheeks, yet her expression was a mix of agitation and heavy heartedness.

"No one is killing anyone, got it? No killing, no maiming, no beating the living crap out of each other. I'm not dealing with it today." Her say seemed absolute.

Giroro was shocked at hearing such a thing, as well as utterly confused.

Kululu gave her a blank stare. He was caught between being annoyed or being intrigued by her command.

"But...but Natsumi. You...I saw you crying, and you looked hurt. I could only assume that this...this idiot-" Giroro's gaze was on her, though he pointed with his gun at the would be called 'idiot'.

"-was the reason behind your distraught!"

"Well, you assumed wrong!" Natsumi snapped at the red frog.

Normally she wouldn't have done so, but this whole damned day was just one hell of an emotional roller coaster and she did NOT want to deal with any shenanigans from ANY frog. Right now she just wanted the shouting to stop, for them to deal, and for there to be some resemblance of peace in this house. At least for right now.

She put it in the back of her mind to try and make it up to Giroro later, but for right now, she had to be short.

"Kululu didn't actually do anything...this time. So just...save your battle for another day."

She looked up at Kululu.

"Same goes for you. Plan whatever stupid little thing you want, but do it later."

"Whatever... I can't be bothered to care." Kululu gave a halfhearted shrug and looked off to the side, rolling his eyes.

Giroro however looked as if he'd been kicked, though he nodded and muttered an apology to the older Hinata sibling.

"I...I am sorry, Natsumi. I didn't mean to upset you. If...If you need me, for anything, you know where to find me."

Not bothering to shoot a glance, nor snide remark towards the other frog alien, Giroro hopped off the counter and padded back out to his tent and fire pit, closing the door behind him quietly.

Natsumi sighed, feeling a bit guilty. Giroro had only been trying to protect her. Sweet as it was, she thought it unnecessary.

'_I'll try to make it up to him tomorrow...'_

The sound of movement pulled her thoughts and vision away from the retreating frog's form to the other retreating form. Exhaling deeply, and rubbing her eyes; clearing them of dried tears, the girl stepped forward.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Kululu turned back slightly.

"To my lab." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world; which it should have been.

"Mm-nm," Natsumi shook her head. "Take a seat so I can look over that eye."

"Why?" Kululu frowned, brow furrowed.

"Because we might need to put something on it so it doesn't swell."

"So? Don't bother. Keronain's heal faster than humans. It'll-"

"Sit. Down."

Kululu glared down at the girl, who was glaring at him right back. Though not as menacing as it usually was; what with the bloodshot eyes, he could tell she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Deciding for once to just go the easy route on this, Kululu exhaled curtly and dropped into a chair next to the kitchen table.

"Tch, Fine."

"Thank you."

He watched her move from the table to the refrigerator's freezer. Seriously this girl was an emotional wreck. One moment crying, next moment bitching. She went from scalding water to dry ice in terms of her mood.

Natsumi both fascinated and infuriated him.

She was as mysterious as she was an open book.

Natsumi herself, was completely oblivious to the inner most thoughts of the person behind her, and instead was pulling out a small frozen plastic wrapped tray of meat. There weren't any bags of frozen vegetables as she had yet to get in some shopping, and there wasn't enough ice to make a decent sized ice pack.

'_Guess I'll have to use this...so much for my special sukiyaki dinner.'_

Opening the pack, she pulled out the largest piece of thin sliced meat. Walking back over to Kululu she pulled off his glasses with her free hand - to which he began to protest - and slapped the meat slab over his bruised eye. He hissed from the contact; though be it from the pain of it hitting his eye, or the chillness of the meat, she wasn't sure.

"I never got why Pekoponians thought this was a good idea."

"Mostly it's just glorified Hollywood bull but the meat is cold and a bit flexible. I didn't have enough ice and had no bags of frozen veggies so this is what you get." Natsumi said as she took a seat next to the Keronian turn human.

"Because I've always wanted to know how contracting Escherichia coli would feel." Kululu slumped back into the chair.

For a while, both remained silent. Natsumi finally broke the silence, though when she did, her voice was very quiet.

"What happened?"

Kululu looked at the girl with his visible eye; the events from earlier playing in his mind. With a quiet sigh, he spoke.

"I was going over something Taichou wanted me to put together for him. Wasn't anything important or noteworthy, so I started working on something else. An alert popped up on one of my monitors, so I knew Saburo was dropping in. I said something to him and he didn't respond. It caught me as odd, so when I turned to him, I saw him staring at me. The look on his face; it honestly shocked me. He was livid."

Kululu stopped a moment, running a hand through his hair. It had been a particularly chilling moment of time; one he didn't care to reflect too long upon.

"He just asked me 'Is it true?' Only took me a second to realize what he was talking about so I told him. He didn't care for my answer."

Kululu chuckled halfheartedly.

"After our fight in the alleyway, Saburo disappeared through a portal. I had no idea where he went. I just figured he went home or someplace far away." Natsumi replied.

Another pause. Natsumi was still a bit shocked knowing Saburo had gone to Kululu with such animosity. Part of her wondered exactly what it was that fueled it. Was it on her behalf? Or rather, was it because he'd disrespected boundaries?

Now that some time had passed, she wasn't as upset. Sure she was tired; drained both physically and emotionally, yet she felt a little better being able to get it off her chest. Even if it was to the resident genius who enjoyed tormenting her with trivial crap.

"I meant what I said earlier."

Natsumi looked up from her lap to see Kululu staring at her.

"I know."

She did. She had seen it in his eyes when he'd said it before. Once again, she secretly thanked whatever twist of fate gave her this small insight to the person before her. Without it, Natsumi didn't think she could ever hope to understand him.

Getting up from her seat, Natsumi stepped over and gently pulled away the small slab of beef from Kululu's eye, closely inspecting it. The bruising was fresh and would be for a few days but she didn't think it would last too long anyhow.

"I think that'll be enough for now."

"Still wasn't necessary."

"Think what you want but if you're going to parade around as human, you're going to be treated as such."

"Well.." Kululu grinned. "Then how about cooking up that meat? It was on my face after all; be a shame to waste it."

"You're hungry and you just don't want to cook."

"Sounds about right, ki ki..."

Natsumi sighed but a small smile broke along her lips. It _was_better than throwing it away. She could make another smaller piece for herself too since her appetite seemed to have come back to her.

"Sure, why not."

"Here; mix this in the dish." Kululu tossed her a small white pack.

Catching it and examining it; both in wonderment of what it could be and where he'd gotten it from, she found some small scribble on the side. Reading it, she frowned and dropped the packet onto the counter.  
>"I am not drowning this in your damn curry!"<p>

x

.The various noises in the room were beginning to grate on his nerves and he'd already polished eight of his top favorite weapons twice over.

In short, Corporal Giroro was getting pissed.

Then again, this wasn't anything new.

What was a bit new, however, was that the platoon had all gathered together this day via Keroro's request. It had been awhile since all five frogs had gathered together in their leader's room to discuss something of importance.

However; this was the problem. There was no discussion of anything! Keroro was sitting there, putting together yet another stupid gunpla model while Tamama munched out on snacks and watched the big screen T.V. Dororo sat in quiet meditation, every few moments sipping tea and Kululu was off to the side frantically typing away on his laptop.

This was beyond stupid.

Slamming his fist on the table, Giroro finally spoke up.

"Why did you call a meeting if all we're going to do is sit here for three hours doing nothing!?"

"I just thought it would be nice... I was feeling a bit nostalgic for the old days." Keroro replied, not phased in the least.

He hadn't even looked away from putting together his newest precious model.

"The old days? Nostalgic? Over what? Our failing to conquer this backwater planet, or the ridiculous plans you kept thinking would actually accomplish something?"

"I rather enjoy the time we spend together." Dororo spoke quietly.

"I'm just glad to get outta the house on account I get kinda pukey being stuck with Momoka and Fuyuki being all lovey-dovey." Tamama spoke over the blue ninja.

"Besides, it's pointless to discuss conquest when peace has already been brokered." Keroro muttered as he attached the head. He held the toy out and looked upon it with fondness.

"Whose fault is that?! You're the one who begged the Supreme Rulers of Keron to spare this planet from our rule! All so you could enjoy your stupid little hobbies and not have to work!"

Giroro growled, and shook his fist at his so called leader.

"Even with our worlds under peace, you decided we'd conquer this planet in a different way, and yet we haven't even bothered with that as of late! You've been slacking off; lazing about and wasting away. You don't even care anymore!"

Keroro brought his arms down. Getting up, he padded over to his gunpla collection and set the newest figure amongst his treasures. Without turning away, he spoke quietly.

"Don't think so low of me, Corporal."

Giroro grunted. Kind of hard to do when one's leader was a louse.

"Yes, I'll admit, it does seem as if I've not shown initiative towards our global conquest for fame; however..."

He turned, a twinkle in his eye.

"Let it be said I do still care and I have not given up!"

He rose a finger, pointing upwards.

"In fact, I have just been biding my time for the perfect moment."

He swung his arm down, now pointing right at Giroro.

"And that moment is now! Kululu, if you please!"

"Ku, ku..."

The yellow frog stopped his frantic typing and proceeded to pull out a small remote control. Pushing the button on said device caused a Holo-Screen to appear before the table. Tamama and Dororo turned their attention towards said screen, as Giroro looked on. Suddenly; multiple images on the screen flickered into existence.

All of them were recordings of Natsumi.

Giroro's eyes widened a bit, but then narrowed slightly. What was Keroro planning for Natsumi now?

As the group watched the various recordings, they all noticed each one was marked with a time stamp. Also noticeable was Natsumi's demeanor; in every one, she seemed to be a bit less cheery than normal.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what this is. Simply put, this is the time to strike! As you can see, these recordings of Natsumi are all from the past two weeks, going into today. What does this have to do with anything?"

Keroro spun around.

"Can you not see that this girl is suffering? Notice the lack of spring in her step; the absence of sparkles in her eyes; the blase palette of color the animators used to depict the mood of a heartbroken girl, with the ever just off set tones compared to the rest of the cast, enough that only those closest to her and the audience following her tragic tale would even hope to pick up on?"

"Get to the point! What are you saying?" Giroro snorted.

"Natsumi is depressed! She is in a state of mind that renders her without care! She is merely going through the motions of her day. She's been like this since she and Saburo broke up."

Giroro nearly swallowed his tongue. Natumi and Saburo broke up?! When did it happen? How had it come about? Why had he not been told and why did his belly suddenly do flip flops? Could it be...the weird feeling he'd had not too long ago...

Giroro swallowed, trying not to read too much into it. He calmed his nerves and focused on the green frog dancing around in front of him.

"... why I had Kululu come up with a new little gizmo I thought up!"

Kululu once again fiddled with the remote control he had in his hand, and a moment later an awkward looking gun appeared in Keroro's arms.

"It's still got a few kinks to work out, but it'll get the job done without much hassle."

"Looks cool...what's it do?" Tamama poked at the machine.

"It basically turns any living thing you shoot into a statue; freezing them in place. The effects wear off after an hour, and the subject is aware of everything that goes on around them. Also, the subject feels no pain... as I said; few kinks to work out, ku ku ku."

Kululu tapped a couple of keys on his computer, before closing the top down and getting up.

"Do be careful, Taichou. You must make sure to hit your target, or the beam will bounce off any non-living surface and reflect back. Figured that might be a useful feature." The genius spoke as he walked to the door.

"Yes, of course. An excellent addition that will undoubtedly come in handy."

"Indeed." Kululu chuckled as he left the room.

"While I'm not sure I like where this is going, I am glad at least there will be no harm done to anyone, so I will go along with this plan until I see otherwise." Dororo mulled over.

"I'd rather blow stuff up, but we could freeze people in funny and embarrassing positions and take pictures." Tamama rolled back and forth on his feet.

Giroro leaned back in his seat. He didn't like the idea of Natsumi possibly being a target, but she would be getting hurt... and this new weapons seemed to have some merit.

"Might as well see what we can do with it."

Keroro grinned, giving a fist pump.

"That's the spirit team! Tonight, we strike! Gero-gero-gero!"

Keroro gave a cackling laugh, posing tall.

"GeroGeroGeroGeroGeroGero-"  
>"TamaTamaTamaTamaTamaTama-"<br>"GiroGiroGiroGiroGiroGiro-"  
>"DoroDoroDoroDoroDoroDoro-"<p>

Keroro stopped suddenly, blinking.

"Eh?"

Was something missing?

x

Natsumi sighed quietly as she carefully stirred the contents of the pot in front of her. Today had been like the last; quiet and calm. Nothing unusual or out of the ordinary. Which, in itself was rather off, but she didn't pay it much mind. Instead, she simply gazed outside. It was just after sunset; that point in which the sun has gone down, but there's still enough light outside to see everything. Her mind drifted.

She hadn't seen Saburo since their fight. Not like she'd see him at school most day, anyhow, but still. Then again, a small part of her was kind of relieved she hadn't run into him as of yet. She honestly didn't know how she'd react. What would she say? What would she do? Would he even stop to listen?

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her, and practically jumped out of her skin when a hand suddenly took a hold of her wrist. Dropping the seasoning she'd been holding on to, she turned to see Kululu looking down at her.

She could read the mischievous look on his face. She frowned a bit.

"What is it, I'm in the middle of cooking something-"

"Come with me for bit."

She furrowed her brow; her frown twisting into an odd look of confusion and surprise.

"What-Why?"

"Secret."

Her expression turned into annoyance as she attempted to pull her arm from his hold.

"Didn't I just say I was cooking?"

Without letting go of the girl, Kululu looked down at the pot on the stove. With his free hand, he dipped his pinky into the mixture - much to Natsumi's voiced protest - and tasted the result. Letting out what sounded like a snort, the blond picked up the spice Natsumi had dropped, shook a small amount in it; then stirred said contents and lowered the temperature to a simmer setting.

"Now you're not; let's go." Kululu began to pull her away from her work.

"What-No! I'm not-" Natsumi stumbled forward at the sudden movement as he pulled her towards the door.

"Curious even just a bit? You know you are."

Natsumi opened her mouth the retort, but couldn't. He did have her there.

"Doesn't mean I like being dragged out of my house at night, with someone who has a less than reputable reputation."

As she spoke, she saw Kululu pull out a small round disk looking device and toss it back behind them on the kitchen floor. She watched as a hologram of herself flickered to life in front of the stove. What was going on?

Before she could ask the other, they were outside in front of the house. They stopped just before the sidewalk and Kululu let go of her wrist. She pulled her hand up, rubbing it as she watched the facade human fish out an Ipod looking device and push a button.

A moment later, a motorcycle appeared before her eyes, which widened upon seeing it.

"Oh wow...does Mom know you have this?"

Kululu grinned.

"You kidding? If I showed her this, she'd probably steal it from me. That or have me mod her own similiar to this."

Natsumi wasn't into bikes much, though since her mother was a bit of a fan of them, she'd learned to appreciate certain kinds of body styles on bikes. To say this was unlike anything she'd ever seen was an understatement.

Already straddled on the bike, Kululu pulled up a helmet and rested it on the space of the seat before him, then tossed one to the bewildered Natsumi.

"Here."

She caught it, still not sure what to think. She bit her lip. Should she go? What was he up to? Was this an attempt to get her out of the house so Keroro could do whatever damage he wanted? What was he planning?

"Going to tell me where you're going now?"

"No." He grinned.

Natsumi huffed, but put on the helmet. She'd probably regret this later, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. She carefully joined him on the bike.

"If I think this is going to be some crazy hair brained scheme of yours, I'm out; you got that?" She grumbled.

"You might want to hold on, this baby has a kick, ku ku."

Natsumi frowned slightly, but did as she was told. For a moment, she was surprised to feel that there was warmth from the body in front of her. She'd imagine him being somehow cold to the touch, due to him always having a cold persona. It was easy to forget he wasn't always malicious or rude...there were those few times...rare as they were.

Kululu turned on the powerful looking machine and revved the engine. In a matter of moments; they were taking off towards the downtown area.

"I'm sorry, Natsumi-dono, but this must be done! We finally have our chance shine, and we can't have you interfering!"

Keroro spoke calmly as he aim his new weapon at the Hinata girl in front of the stove. She looked both panicked and annoyed.

"Also, don't mind any funny or embarrassing picture you find on the internet, 'kay? It's not just you we're doing this to so nothing personal!" Tamama chirped, brandishing a Camera from behind his back.

"You won't get away with this, you stupid frog!" Natsumi yelled.

"Guess we'll have to see." Keroro said as he pulled the trigger.

The gun flared to life; a beam shooting out and towards the girl. Just when Keroro thought he'd gotten her, the beam _went through _Natsumi! Her body flickered a moment, as the beam then bounced off the cabinet behind her, and shot right back at the now panicking green frog.

"Gwah!"

A blast and some smoke filled the room and as it cleared, the rest of the platoon looked towards their leader.

Keroro stood there, mid-flail of arms, new weapon on the floor. Dororo walked over to him and touched his shoulder. Keroro felt as solid as marble! Felt as smooth as it too!

"It works..." The ninja Keron said in awe.

"But why did it hit Gunso-san? He didn't miss Natsumi did he?"

Giroro walked over to the unflinching girl and saw the flickering. Looking down, he noticed a small circular device on the floor. His lips curled back in a silent snarl as he brought a foot down on the object, effectively smashing it.

Natsumi suddenly disappeared.

"It was one of Kululu's damned Holo-Projection devices. He knew Keroro would try to blast her so he set us up!

"That does sound like something he'd do for a laugh." Dororo sighed.

"Then where's the real Natsumi?" Tamama looked away from his camera; saving the pictures he'd taken of Keroro.

The muted sound of an engine revving sounded from just outside, then began to grow dim. Keroro tried his best to move, but all he managed to do was wobble himself enough to tip over.

"Ah eht he ahi hie! Hirara - ah ahiea heeia!"

Dororo and Giroro looked at one another dumbfoundedly.

"Gunso-san said 'He bet Kululu planned this and for you to go after him." Tamama said to Giroro.

The Corporal looked to Keroro, then back to Tamama.

"How did-?"

"When you spend as much time as I do hanging around the Sarge, you tend to pick up on some things. Did you know he talks in his sleep?"

"O-Okay." Giroro frowned, but then shook his head.

"I'll take him out." The red frog turned and took off outside.

Once outside, he summoned one of hisfaster modes of flight travel from Phase Space. As it appear before him, he quickly hopped in and tapped at the controls. Since Keronian technology was few and far between on this planet, he wouldn't have any problem tracking the backstabbing Keron.

His mind filled with promises of a painful beating, Giroro took off into the sky, following a signal he knew would lead him to his prize.

x x x x

The last light of the day was fading quickly and there was a chill in the air that had come sometime just before. It nipped at Natsumi's exposed skin, and the wind whipped her skirt around as she and her companion raced down the highway with the rest of the traffic.

Natsumi was still trying to figure out was exactly was going on, and where they were heading to, though by this point she'd given up being annoyed or irritated over it and had relaxed back into a quiet lull. It didn't help matters that the warmth of the body she held onto was the only source of warmth she had; thus the need to huddle closer to said source had her far too relax for comfort.

She also didn't care for the knowledge that her arms easily wrapped around the driver.

Lots of little things she didn't like acknowledging that felt far more comfortable than should have...

Lot of little things she was once very used to having; yet now desperately missing...

It was too easy for her to close her eyes and imagine it was another person with her.

Then there were little movements or motions that jolted her from thoughts like those and clearly reminded her she was indeed not with the person she'd imagined, but someone on the completely opposite spectrum as he.

Yet she still rested too easily against this body. Perhaps it was just today's fatigue catching up to her.

She watched the scenery race by as they crossed one of the downtown long bridges. It always fascinated her as a kid how the scenery from a bridge seemed to go by slower compared to anything on land. She knew now it was all an optical illusion played on the eyes, but it didn't take away from the beauty of such an image.

What did pull her away from her drifting thoughts was the sudden shift of her anchor; a quick tenseness and shift in position.

"What is it?" She called over the noise of the wind and vehicle.

"We've got company, and I'm sure he's not very happy with me." Kululu replied.

She couldn't see his face, but she was almost sure she could hear the grin in his voice.

"Hang on, we're going to have some fun with the old man."

Natsumi tighten her grip, but only a little. She looked around them, then above. She finally caught a glimpse of something high in the sky tailing them. She could make out the numeric code that signified the little vessel as belonging to Giroro.

Now more questions arose in her mind. What kind of game was being played here? Had Kululu gone and done something really stupid and taken her hostage in leiu of it? Well, if that was the case, she wasn't going to stand for it. Then again, if this was true, she was probably the most gullible hostage ever. Ugh.

Or was this something else entirely? Was Giroro in on...whatever this was? No, that couldn't be it. Judging by the way Kululu had insisted on 'having some fun' with the other Keronian, and the fact they were now weaving in and out of traffic, it seemed like Kululu was trying to shake Giroro off their tail.

"Hold on!"

Natsumi turned back around just in time to see a large truck heading right towards them.

She could help the short scream that escaped her, as the motorcycle swerved up and over the bridge's railing; effectively avoiding the truck, yet landing them with a hard hit onto an off ramp below the bridge. Kululu spun the bike, pulling a one-eighty on the off ramp itself, so they were now with the flow of traffic verses against it. Gunning the engine, the genius sped them further down the new highway; still being followed by the red dharma.

Again Kululu switched off onto another road; this one leading back towards the main highway. At the moment is was abandoned, with no other vehicles around. This might have been fine if Kululu had wanted to blast the engine into overdrive, yet before he had a chase, a large explosion erupted from off to the side; slightly behind them.

Both Natsumi and Kululu turned back to look behind them, and saw the quickly dissolving smoke trail leading from the explosions impact to the hovercraft chasing them.

"Are all of you frogs crazy?! What is he thinking!" Natsumi shouted; more in anger than fear.

Kululu turned back towards the road ahead of him. His eyes were narrowed, and his grin was no longer a mischievous playful, but an angered sneer. What was that hot head thinking pulling a stunt like that? Giroro obviously knew Natsumi was with him, so why in the name of Keron would he be as foolish and stupid to fire at them with his TechLance missiles? It didn't matter that is was meant as a warning shot; it was still-

Kululu gave a short curse under his breath.

Why was he so angry at this? Normally he'd be laughing at the Corporals silly displays of violence. Why was he...

The arms around his waist tightened slightly as he made a sharp lean to the right. They were coming upon the main highway drag and a ton of traffic very quickly. Calculating his next few moves were crucial; otherwise there would be a lot of serious damage.

Something he'd normally enjoy causing, yet this situation would put him and Natsumi in the heart of the danger, so he supposed avoiding it this time around was for the better.

Another warning shot brought another short scream and a barbed comment from the girl behind him; as well as fueled his need to give Giroro a taste of his own fire.

Revving the engine and pulling back and left on a lever to his right; the bike slowed briefly, before popping up slightly and blazing forward on the hind wheel. Right as the road merged with the main bridge yet again, Kululu slammed down on button in the center of the dashboard console.

Two boosters flared into life just slightly above and to each side of the back wheel; causing the bike to rocket slightly upwards into the sky. It was enough to effectively jump the line of cars and trucks already on the bridge. Many of the patrons of these said cars could only stare in awe as a magnificent looking motorcycle appeared to sail over their car; as if they were part of some unknown stunt in a high stakes game of chance.

At it's highest point in it's accent Kululu pushed a few other buttons on the console. There was a shimmer across the bike for a moment. It appeared as if nothing happened. Reached down and tapping against a small section of the framework; a panel opened and revealed a small gun like object. Yanking it from the small compartment, Kululu turned partially in his seat and fired off a few rounds at the Corporal's aircraft.

As the bike began its descent back to the ground below, a shadow image of the bike, Kululu himself and Natsumi began to split off. As they hit ground, Kululu jerked the bike and made a hard left; practically drifting the cycle sideways before having it run off road and under the bridge into a tunnel. While this was taking place; the shadow after image of the two had instead continued onward down the lower road.

Halting the bike and killing the engine, Kululu pulled off his helmet and turned towards the tunnels entrance. While he didn't see Giroro's aircraft, he heard as it flew passed, having fallen for the fake target and proceeded away from their location.

Leaned to the side and pulling the bike with him, he kicked down the kickstand.

"You guys are crazy! What the heck is up with you? You could have gotten us killed with that stupid stunt!" Natsumi barked when she had removed her helmet.

The minute the bike's engine had shut off, Natsumi had practically vaulted off the thing and had attempted to calm her rapid heartbeat. She'd stalked off over to the tunnel's curved wall and used it to regain a bit of stable balance.

Kululu dropped his helmet onto the seat. He moved his hands behind him to stretch his back.

"Hardly. That wasn't anything more than a glorified wheelie... a baby's trick. If you want to bitch at someone practically killing you, then talk to the hot-headed weapons master."

Natsumi turned towards Kululu.

"Oh don't think I won't! I am getting sick of being the pawn of all you guys' stupid plans and gimmicks. You might be able to handle blunt force trauma and heal super fast, but news flash, earth people don't!"

"I know that. I'm not the stupid one, remember?"

Natsumi narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not moving until you tell me, right now, where you're taking me."

Kululu stared at the girl for a while, sizing her up. Right now, Natsumi was in a state of mind that if she actually really wanted to, Kululu knew she could do some serious damage to him. Yet he didn't care, really. He wasn't about to be talked down to by someone like her.

"Nowhere."

"Bullsh-"

"I lied."

Natsumi stood up a little straighter.

"I didn't have any one place in mind. I hadn't a planned place in mind. So when I say nowhere, I mean nowhere."

Kululu crossed his arms, and as he prattled on, began to move around the bike, and towards the Pekoponian.

"Taichou wanted to use you as his first guinea pig for a new weapon I built for him. So perhaps I decided I wanted to do you a favor and pull you away from that fate."

He waved a hand.

"Or maybe I just wanted to prank on Taichou and have him think you were really there, thus resulting in a backfire on himself."

His grin widened as he shrugged.

"What do you think?"

Natsumi threw her helmet at the other. Kululu caught it easily enough.

"I think you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. Either way, someone comes out looking like an idiot and you're the one to point and laugh. Maybe it was Keroro this time, maybe even Giroro too; but I think I might have been the biggest idiot to even let you convince me into going with you...to end up where? In a dark tunnel under a bridge, at night no less."

"Sorry this isn't to your tastes." Kululu turned back to place the spare helmet onto the seat of his bike.

"It's getting darker out, I'm starting to get cold, and even with it turned down to simmer, I'm sure dinner by now is ruined, so yes; this doesn't suit my taste at all."

Natsumi clenched her hands together, marching right over to the other.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Kululu frowned; his brow furrowing.

"Why _everything! _Why are we out in the middle of nowhere? Why do you always have to act like an ass to everyone? Why is it that now _you're_the one who annoys the ever loving crap out of me, instead of the Fridiot?"

"Why not?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU EVER GIVE A STRAIGHT ANSWER?!" Natsumi threw up her hands, ready to beat the ever living crap out of the Sergeant Major.

Before she could, however, he'd grabbed both her wrists.

"Perhaps I don't care about where I go or end up, but how I get there is part of the fun. Maybe being an ass is a lot more fun and easier than the alternative vulnerabilities I've been taught to never have in my life. It's possible you and Taichou have some sort of mutual respect for each other or perhaps he's just been your live in servant for so long, you can't be annoyed with him too much for all the good he's done you."

He gave her a heated glare; not unlike the one she'd given him just moments before.

"Honesty is what you want? Fine, let me ask you something, Natsumi. Why have you been lying to yourself for the past couple of weeks? Do you want to know why Taichou decided to finally spring a new plan right now? He's been watching you, and he noticed."

Kululu leaned towards the angered girl, who tried to pull away.

"You've been acting perfectly fine and the like but the truth of the matter is, you aren't letting go of your problems. You're just pretending. You're faking. Well now you've been caught."

"You don't know anything-"

"I know when someone is fooling themselves into believing they're perfectly fine while they're suffering. I've exploited many people for it."

"Let me go, Kululu."

"No. Not until you come to terms and deal-"

"Let me go, now, or I will-"

"You'll what? Threaten me? Beat me up? In the state you're in right now, you wouldn't be much of anything."

"Shut up." Natsumi said through grit teeth.

"I can't speak for the others, but I'm getting a bit sick of your little pity party and your fake smiles."

"Shut UP!"

"Snap out of your delusion and realize-"

"_SHUT UP_!" Natsumi's yell echoed across the tunnel.

"HE'S NOT COMING BACK!" Kululu roared right back.

He'd been pissed off many times before; but for some reason, this wasn't like other times. He was already pissed off at the actions from the Corporal over earlier, but having watched Natsumi over the past couple of weeks had slowly been eating at him. He hadn't understood why until just a short while ago. It hadn't occurred to him until then.

That he might have lost his best friend.

"Don't you think I've looked? Saburo is gone right now, and he doesn't want to be found. Maybe after some time has passed, he'll come back, but for right now, he's not here. So just let it go and realize you aren't the only one who lost someone important."

The last words were spoken were a bit harsher than he intended, but it did seem to have an effect. Natsumi had stilled in his hold, and after a long moment of silence and silent tears, her legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground.

Natsumi sobbed like she was a tiny child again told she'd been a bad child. She couldn't stop the tears; couldn't hold back the hurt. She hadn't wanted to do this; break down the wall she'd built to remain strong in the face of everything.

However, Kululu had decided to take a sledgehammer to it and beat her over the head with it. Seemed to suit his personality; enjoying the pain of others. She was sick with herself being brought to sniveling and sobbing tears by this person; who was probably relishing in her pain. Her nails scratched against the ground. She hadn't wanted anyone to see her like this.

She didn't want to show she was weak.

After what felt like forever, her sobbing had quieted to an occasional sniff here and there. She could feel her face was flushed and knew her eyes were probably bloodshot. She had a bit of a headache, but overall, it did feel like some kind of weight had been tossed off her shoulders.

Daring to look up, Natsumi lifted her head.

She caught Kululu's gaze at her from his crouched position in front of her. His head was resting in his hand; arm resting on his knee. His expression was void of anger, malice or any negative trait. Instead it looked more like a mixture of childlike intrigue and boredom.

"Feel better?" The question was softly spoken.

"A little." Natsumi huffed.

A moment passed by along with a few more sniffles. Natsumi quietly eyed the figure in front of her. An idea formed in her thoughts and as it did, Natsumi felt a little... touched?

"You brought me out here so I could vent without anyone else around. That's it, isn't it?"

Kululu said nothing, but his bored expression shifted as a grin broke across the visible part of his face his hand wasn't hiding. There was a gleam in those sectoral eyes that seemed to say a range of things unsaid; such as '_So you're not as dumb as I think you are'_ to '_Now you get the point'_... all said in that cocky little tone of voice he so loves to use.

She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You probably think I'm stupid for being like this..."

"Yes, but that's irrelevant, ki ki."

Natsumi frowned a little, and huffed slightly. She pushed herself up with one hand, brushing off her knees.

Kululu pulled himself up.

"It's not really like me to..." Kululu began but trailed off.

"Help others? Yeah... It's a little weird." Natsumi said, but a tiny smile broke on her lips.

"Thank you...I guess I did kind of need a mental slap over all of this."

Kululu shrugged.

"Happens to everyone. Feel like heading back?"

"Mmm." Natsumi nodded.

The two figures walked back towards the motorcycle. Kululu grabbed up the spare helmet for Natsumi and turned back to his company. Natsumi began to reach for it, but suddenly found her foot slipping. Stumbling, the girl smacked into the other. Kululu was quick enough to grab her and steady her before she'd ended up face first on the ground. The helmet clattered on the floor.

"Tch, a klutz and a crybaby." There was that prodding humor again.

Natsumi lifted up a little to give him a retort, but found herself at a loss for words. She'd knocked into him enough to cause him to be knocked against the bike. At present, with Kululu sitting on the vehicle's seat, she found she was actually eye level with him.

She also found she was extremely close to him.

Kululu had figured out the same.

Though he didn't care much for the sudden increase of heat from the base coils in his headphone; nor did the slightly higher pulsing beat of this Pekoponian heart seem normal, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder.

He couldn't stop himself from shifting forward either; not that he would have.

He had to know. Had to find out.

Would it happen again?

He licked his own lips at the same time he licked her bottom one.

Again, her response seemed automatic, and she parted her lips against his. Automatic or not, he wasn't known for wasting opportunities and pushed forth. The sour apple lip gloss was a plus.

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen.

Had he been expecting something to? Had he actually, dare he think it, hoped something would occur? Was he actually beginning to feel disappointed?

All his thoughts ceased the minute Natsumi responded to his advance.

And like before; there it was.

The electric shiver that ran down his spine the first time had just hit him again; only this time, he didn't pull away.

Natsumi shifted, and suddenly the heat in his base coils rose higher; and his breath caught in his throat. Natsumi had opened her mouth a bit wider and had suddenly run her tongue against his teeth.

Shocking to say the least; but welcome all the same.

He felt his lips smirk against hers as he moved his hands from her arm to just below her ears and resting on her jawline.

A soft moan escaped Natsumi's throat at the touch. Pushing forward ever so slightly, Natsumi pulled her hands up to the back of the others neck and slowly began to thread her hands into the surprisingly smooth, silky hair.

When Natsumi's hand brushed against the cold metal rim of one of Kululu's headphones; Natsumi froze for a brief second before jerking back and away from the other.

Face flushed and panting every so slightly, Natsumi could only stare at Kululu with a mix of shock, confusion and unease.

What had just happened? One minute they'd been standing there...and then...

A light chuckle caused her to jump slightly and she watched as the other leaned back on the bike; arms akimbo and palms resting on the seat.

"Aww...and I was so enjoying the moment. Looks like you were too..."

Natsumi's eyes widened, and her expression took on one of alarmed as she brought her hands to her face, and felt the burn.

Kululu's smirk widened into a haughty grin.

"I think I like that look on you...shame I don't have my camera..."

The human Keronian pushed forward off the bike and began to walk towards the flustered girl.

Natsumi tried to move back but found her legs unwilling to follow her command. What was wrong with her? Hadn't she just spent the last ten minutes blubbering like a fool over her aching heart at the loss of Saburo? Did she really...consciously...kiss him back? Could she blame this on emotional duress?

Was it because she'd been wanting back the pleasures of intimate touch with another person so much, that her desire outweighed sane and logical reason?

Kululu was suddenly standing right there in front of her. He was so close, she had to peer slightly upwards to meet his gaze. Again, she wanted to back away, but found herself caught. There was also a part of her that wanted to deliver a well aimed uppercut, but even so, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Everything about this was so very wrong...

So why; _why_had it felt so very good?

Like some kind of electric shock that made her shiver, and her skin to feel like it was undergoing a slow burn.

Her heart pounded against her ribs when she felt something being pushed against her stomach. She shifted her gaze down to see the spare helmet being pushed into her hands.

"I could play this little game with you all night, but it's starting to get passed your bed time."

Natsumi took the offered helmet, heartbeat beginning to restore itself. All this time, she'd been trying to find words, anything really, to say. Her mind was frazzled beyond what she cared for, and she was stuck with the one person who had lead her to this state.

"Don't..." Natsumi began... but let it trail.

Don't what? '_Don't do it again?', 'Don't tell on me?', 'Don't drive me crazy?'_

"I don't..." She tried again, but still couldn't get out the right words.

"It's our little secret." Kululu gave her a wide grin, a small light seemingly danced in his eyes.

Oh the was a conniving little creature, that was for sure.

Natsumi was about to agree to this, thinking she could just right this off due to a lot of pent up emotional stress being let go all at once. However, before she had a chance to say anything, Kululu had bent down just enough to touch his lips to hers. She felt him lick at her lips.

It was quick, and within a heartbeat he was already back up and walking towards the bike.

Again she stood there, not sure exactly what to think at a moment like this.

Maybe after she had a good night sleep she could make a better decision. She was sure some kind of violence would be involved, but then again, denial was also an option. Maybe...

The revving of the bikes engine pulled her back from her thoughts, and she finally found the strength to move. Putting on the helmet and taking her seat on the machine, Natsumi hesitated a moment before moving her arms around the driver.

Though she had a hundred different questions and worries on her mind, there was one thought that had rang true for the past four years, and still held strong to this very day.

Life with the frogs was always going to throw her for a loop.

This just happened to be a very different loop than the ones she was accustomed to.

x - x - x


	3. Healing the Heart

A/N: Next installment is trucking forward. Anywho, just wanted to get this out: This chapter is going to have a bit of an experimental format to it. I'm sure some of you have read song-fics, and you will probably see segments of that nature in certain chapters, but this chapter is going to have something a little different. Let me know how you think it worked and flowed, because I'd like to reuse it if possible.

Chapter 3 -

x x x x

'_...And I don't think even you realized it; until you'd gone too far...'_

x x x x

The scene of a beautiful blue sky peppered with white wispy clouds drifting lazily by was only slightly marred by the small spacecraft striking its way across the vast emptiness. It could also be state that the calm and peaceful mood said image brought was ironic in comparison to the mood aboard the little ship.

Peace was far from the mind of the individual flying the craft.

To his right, another figure sat in the co-pilot seat, looking over some schematics and terrain layout reads.

"According to the Telemetry reports we've recovered, the temple should be just ahead, Sir..."

He looked up, and saw nothing but clear skies beyond the ship's viewscreen.

"I don't see anything...and there's no indication on the monitors..."

The pilot scoffed.

"Of course not, Lieutenant. The temple isn't going to simply show up on any ship's radar. These beings are far from ignorant, unlike many other races we've encountered."

The Lieutenant turned towards the pilot; a questioning expression on his face.

"Then how are we going to get to the Temple?"

"Oh we'll get there...in fact...we're crossing the Prism Viel right now."

No sooner had the man said this, the ship passed through an invisible barrier. To anyone looking above, it would have appeared as if the ship just flew into a cloud. Once beyond the barrier, the Lieutenant let slip a small gasp in awe. Now laying dead ahead of the craft was a large floating city like fortress. It was mostly flat, with occasional buildings and decorative structures. Grass covered the ground like a large green blanket, and numerous pools of water were scattered throughout.

Cruising alongside the outer reaches of the floating land, it wasn't long until the ship made a swing around and touched down upon a clearing. The hatched opened and out stepped both the Pilot and Lieutenant.

"Come, Lt. Saikeke... our audience awaits."

"Sir, yes sir." Saikeke spoke.

Following his superior as ordered, the two came to a stop in the middle of what Saikeke believed was some kind of open altar. They stood in the center of a circular stone platform; decorated with glyphs and patterns of a language he could not comprehend. At the circular edge of said altar stood three tall pillar like structures; each tapering at the top, and each bending just slightly towards the center of the circle. The stone seemed to be made up of some kind of swirled mixture of rock. It looked rather smooth.

There were no walls, as this was an open altar, and it seemed like there was no offering table or prayer stand. Perhaps this was an intentional design? Saikeke felt a little uneasy. The General had been rather quiet as of late; as well as very secretive. He wasn't one hundred percent sure but he knew the General was up to something.

Something...big.

"I, General Fusaysay of Keron, have come to you, oh wise ones of Coloreia. I seek counsel with you, if you deem my humble request so worthy."

Saikeke looked around quickly as the General spoke. He was nervous and rightly so. It had been said that the Coloreians were a race not to be trifled with. Though, it was also said how horribly Keron had once; eons ago, slaughtered the planet easily. This fact didn't help to ease his jitteriness.

Without warning, there was suddenly a shift in the air around them, and in a flash of color and light, three bold and heavenly begins drifted before them. Each of the three was standing in front of a pillar.

"Your request is granted, Keronian. We, the council, the jury, the Primary, shall give you audience."

This was spoken by the Primary in the center of the three. This one's appearance was very feminine, with long graceful curves and flows. She was of a solid color; yellow - though there were various other shades and hues adorning her robes and features.

"Tread careful with your words for they will determine your case as well as decide if you will leave this Altar alive." Spoke another being to the side of the first.

This being portrayed masculinity in every way possible and the vibrant red colors of this entity enwrapped every inch of him.

"Please do not think ill if we deny what you seek. We simply must remain just." Spoke the third figure, quietly.

This last being appeared small, somewhat young compared to the other two, and had the balance of features so perfect, it was difficult to distinguish this one as either masculine or feminine. This one was bathed in blues from the likes of the clear sky, to the most deep of watery abysses one could imagine.

General Fusaysay bowed deeply.

"I understand, and am honored that you are granting me this moment of time. I shall not squander your time with trivials; instead I shall get right to the point of my coming here this day, and seeking you out."

He pulled himself up and looked to each of the figures before opening to speak once again.

"It's about Retribution."

x x x x

Natsumi stared out the window, watching the lazy clouds drift by. Today was passing by rather slowly and even with it being a beautiful day outside, it did nothing for the Hinata girl's mood.

She just felt...put out.

She wasn't angry or annoyed, though the Fridiot had been left and right non stop with his new plans for global conquest of fame for the last week and a half. This alone should have been enough to make her on edge, but yet..

Nothing.

She wasn't as cheery as she usually was. Bubbly, most would say. She was pretty sure she knew exactly why she was feeling this way and was ashamed at herself that it was causing her such distress. The ending of her and Saburo's relationship had practically shut her down. It made her angry to think she was so affected by it, but then again, wouldn't not being affected be worse? Show that she hadn't cared?

Now her days felt empty. Like the routine they'd built together was now gone, and she didn't know what to do anymore without it.

Turning back towards the front of the class, watching the teacher prattle on about something to due with history, but not really hearing the man, Natsumi figured she was bummed out this bad due to having run into Saburo earlier in the day, after almost a month of not seeing him.

_It had started like any other morning: Fuyuki was late waking up, the frog was being a nuisance, Mom was at work early so making breakfast cut into any free time Natsumi had for the morning. _

_Once she left for school, she began down the street she always went. Her mind was filled with going over assignments and the topics for what today's studies would be about that as she passed right by the old fenced playground, she didn't notice the figure leaning against the linked fence from the other side._

_It wasn't until she felt a tap on her shoulder that she broke from her thoughts and looked up._

_Catching Saburo's gaze, Natsumi had gasped a bit, not expecting the teen to be there._

"_Hey..."_

"_H-Hey..."_

_Natsumi swallowed and began to fidget a little. Her head was swimming with things she wanted to say, things she wanted to do. Yet she couldn't pick just one. It was frustrating. She finally had a chance to talk with Saburo since that day and she couldn't say anything._

_Saburo sighed, and brought a hand up to the back of his head, which he slightly bowed._

"_I totally understand if you don't want to talk to me...now or forever. I...I said some pretty hurtful things. I just wanted you to know I'm sorry for that. I never meant to blow up like that. I guess all the stress and everything has been building for years and I've never really let it get to me. Then on top of that, I felt like I was betrayed. I know none of that is an excuse..."_

_Natsumi finally found some words._

" _It's...It's alright. I mean...I said some stuff too. I guess it was affecting me too, just in a different way."_

_Natsumi looked down, then back up slightly._

"_Where...where did you go?"_

_Saburo tilted his head, his eyes drifting to the side._

"_Here...there...everywhere. Took over the earth a few times... Went shopping... Lead a Turf war and won...a little pirating on the ocean..."_

_Natsumi's eyes widened a bit; the confusion evident in her eyes._

_Saburo's gaze shifted back to her and a small grin played on his lips._

"_It's easy to escape your problems when you have a cheat sheet." He lifted his hand from his pocket, revealing his Reality Pen._

"_Not everyone has the luxury of doing so." Natsumi frowned, looking back down again._

"_Guess I was a bit of a coward to run away. Not something I care knowing about myself."_

_Natsumi mumbled something, thinking Saburo wouldn't catch it, but in fact he had._

"_You're right... I shouldn't have done that...and I'm sorry I did, but it hurt, you know? How would you have felt if I told you Koyuki had kissed me behind your back?"_

_Natsumi looked up in slight alarm. He'd heard her comment about Kululu and now such a question like that was being asked?_

"_I'd-" Natsumi stopped. The alarm faded into remorse._

"_I'd be upset. I don't know if I would ever go as far as to hit someone... but I'm sure I'd have been hurt."_

"_I didn't plan on that happening...I just...had to know why..."_

"_He told me you didn't like the answer you gave him..."_

_Saburo sighed, and leaned against the chain link fence._

"_Yeah, 'Experimentation', 'For the Lol's' and 'Freaking out Giroro' didn't sit well with me."_

_Natsumi wasn't too sure why Giroro was the subject of a reason, but she didn't really like those answers either. She'd have to give that little demon a piece of her mind._

_In fact, she owed that little creep a royal beating for that last stunt he pulled on her._

"_Anyway...I think I've been overdue on that apology... and I'd still like for us to be friends. That is.. if you still want to."_

_Natsumi nodded, a small lump in her throat forming._

"_Y...yeah. I'd li-like that. I just.. need time... you know?"_

"_Yeah. I think I still have a little soul searching left to do myself."_

_They both paused, a silence hanging between them for a moment._

"_I do care about you, Natsumi. You're a very special person. I just think... somewhere it changed. How I felt, I mean. I think you felt it too..."_

_Natsumi nodded lightly._

"_Yeah. I know."_

"_Maybe after some time...we might try again. Perhaps after all this stuff with my career...you with your schooling... who knows, right?" Saburo gave a half grin, but then switched to a bit more serious look._

"_Unless you get a chance for something really special. In that case, take it; don't let me be what holds you back. I want to see you happy. You deserve to be, more than anyone I know. Promise me?"_

_Natsumi felt the lump grow a little more as she swallowed again, and nodded at the other's words._

"_Promise."_

"_So...I'll catch you later sometime?" Saburo pulled away from the fence._

"_Yeah...sometime." Natsumi gave him a very tiny smile as she turned back towards her destination._

_Saburo returned to small smile with one of his own, before he turned and with quick penmanship, disappeared through a door on a far wall._

_Natsumi watched a moment longer; watched as the door faded from existence, then resumed her walk to school._

"Anyone in there? Hello?"

Natsumi was snapped out of her memory and her gaze fell upon Yayoi and Satsuki. Looking around, she could see the rest of her class had already headed out the door. Had class ended already?

"You alright, girl? We've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes." Yayoi frowned slightly.

"You're not thinking about you-know-who, are you?" Satsuki gave her a questioning glare.

"Ah, sorry, you guys. I...Yeah. I kinda was..." Natsumi sighed a little and lowered her gaze from her two best friends.

"I ran into Saburo this morning before class."

The two girls gasped a little; shocked at this news. Looking to one another, then back to Natsumi, they suddenly got up close to Natsumi.

"What did he say?"

"Did you give him a good punch for what he put you through?"

Natsumi leaned back, waving her hands to get them to calm down.

"No, I didn't wail on him. He came to apologize...and we talked a little. We're..."

Natsumi paused...an almost thoughtful expression crossing her features.

"We'll be fine. We're still going to be friends."

Satsuki nodded, but Yayoi didn't seem too convinced.

"Maybe...but this still calls for dramatic action." The girl put up her arm, giving a fist pump.

"Oh, Yayoi, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Satsuki smiled and clapped her hands together.

"You know it."

Natsumi sat in a daze.

"What are you two going on about?"

"Natsumi, we're tired of seeing you all melancholy and without your cheer. So me and Yayoi decided we'd do something about it if you weren't back to your old self after at least a week. It's been well over than, so we're putting our plan into action! "

"Oh boy..."

"Don't 'Oh boy' us! Girl, get ready to have some fun!"

"What are you guys planning?" Natsumi asked nervously.

Both girls looked to one another with large smiles, then back to their friend.

"We're going to have a night on the town! Starting right now; we're going to go hit the mall, check out that new little dessert shop they opened up-" Yayoi started.

"Check out some of the latest hits at the CD Shack and by then be ready to hit the super awesome club Yayoi and I discovered a couple of nights ago!" Satsuki finished.

Natsumi was about to tell them they didn't need to go to all the trouble. However, she paused a moment and thought about it. It had been a while since she'd really had a night to herself with her friends... and not for some school practice or activity. Plus it seemed the two had really planned this out.

Natsumi smiled; her eyes misting for just a moment. Yayoi and Satuki were truly really great friends. There was no way she was going to crush their spirits like that. No, she deserved to have an evening of fun and a night out with these girls.

"Yayoi...Satsuki... You're right. Let's go have a blast! Thank you both, so very much!" She got up and pulled them both into a hug.

The three girls shared a laugh together. Natsumi could feel herself beginning to bubble over with excitement. This was going to be a great evening, and no dumb frogs or other alien idiocies were going to take that away from her.

Besides; when it came to hanging out with Yayoi and Satsuki, the three of them always had a good time.  
>'<p>

_~ Waoh, Waoh-oh, It's always a good time ~_

And that's exactly what she need.

_~ Waoh, Waoh-oh, It's always a good time ~_

The three girls excitedly grabbed their belongings and began to make their way out of the school. Eager to start the fun they wasted no time and as they hopped into Yayoi's car and made their way downtown.

_~ Feet down dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight ~_

The girls laughed about this and that as they pulled into a plaza parking lot.

_~ 'Cause it's always a good time ~ _

First stop of the evening; the salon!

_~ Good morning and Good night_

_I wake up at Twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time ~_

When that was done, the girls moved on to the next activity: Shopping!

_~ Waoh-oh-oh Oh Oh Oh! Waoh-oh-oh It's always a good time ~_

They each tried on different outfits; dresses, cute tops, shoes of course...

_~ Waoh-oh-oh Oh Oh Oh! We don't even have to try, it's always a good time! ~_

Even silly hats, causing laughs so hard the three girls had tears in their eyes from giggle-fits.

_~ Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then ~_

Four o'clock found them at the new little dessert shop, trying out the newest sweets.

_~ Doesn't matter where, it's always a good time there ~_

Five o'clock had then planted at the CD shack, picking out some choice tunes.

_~ Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then ~_

Fourty minutes later, Sastuki was pulling them out of the CD store and into another clothing store.

_~ It's always a good time! ~_

By six, Natsumi felt like she'd combust from too much fun, so she and the girls took a quick breather at the park.

_~ Waoh-oh-oh Oh Oh Oh! Waoh-oh-oh It's always a good time! ~_

Today had truly been so amazing, Natsumi hadn't realized just how much she really needed this.

_~ Waoh-oh-oh Oh Oh Oh! We don't even have to try, it's always a good time ~_

Turning to the two girls, she smiled widely as she got up from her sitting spot and pulled them into another hug.

"You guys are seriously the best! Thank you so much! I really did need this." Natsumi smiled to the other girls as she pulled away from the group hug.

"Anytime, girl; we're here for you!" Yayoi said as Satsuki nodded; both girls sporting large smiles.

With that, the three girls laughed and began to make their way towards the club; Natsumi following them slightly behind. She was getting this excited bubbly feeling in her stomach. She knew it was just excitement about going to some place new but at the same time she had this strange feeling of apprehension. She wasn't sure why. Either way, it wasn't going to spoil the great mood the day had given her. She was feeling a lot better than she had been feeling for a while and knew everything would start feeling better again after this. Yes, there'd still be some hurt, some loss... but for the first time in a while, Natsumi found herself feeling bubbly and joyous again.

It was a great feeling, and she welcomed it.

~ x ~

-  
>AN: YO! Sorry this took forever to put out. To be completely honest with you all; this is only a third of what I planned for this chapter. The thing is, I've moved out of my KG obsessive phase, and thus I've loss the gusto for writing this fic. HOWEVER - I'm _not_ going to give this story up! I know a lot of you guys are really liking this; plus the idea is still mostly solid in my head. That and this is the only NatsuKulu fic out there and I'm not going to give up that pairing! XD  
>So the chapters are just going to be a heck a lot shorter from now on - unless I get some kind of KG boost burst and just write crazy. Not sure when my next update will be but just mark this in your books and I'll try to do some of it every so often.<p> 


End file.
